


Kara Discovers Vegan Ice Cream

by justanexercise



Category: Supergirl (TV 2015)
Genre: F/F, Humor
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-01-31
Updated: 2017-01-31
Packaged: 2018-09-21 03:07:08
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 322
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/9529097
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/justanexercise/pseuds/justanexercise
Summary: Kara vaguely remembers Maggie talking about vegan ice cream. Kara frowns. Clearly, Maggie is a bad influence on her sister. Vegan ice cream. Gross.





	

The one thing Kara can count on after a long arduous day is to relax at Alex’s apartment. Alex always stocks up on her favorite snacks and doesn’t mind when she eats all of it. Kara swoops in and changes into comfy sweatpants and a loose t-shirt. It’ll take maybe an hour for Alex to get home after her.

Kara grabs a spoon from the rack and opens the fridge, her taste buds ready to be encompassed by chocolate ice cream. She frowns at the labels.

“Vegan?” Kara mutters. She shoves the carton aside, another vegan ice cream and the next one after that is the same. There is only two measly pints of chocolate malted crunch in the back of the freezer. Kara scoffs.

She vaguely remembers Maggie talking about vegan ice cream at one point. Kara frowns. Clearly, Maggie is a bad influence on her sister. Vegan ice cream. Gross.

Kara shoves the ice cream in her mouth and it’s gone in a few bites and Kara stares forlornly at the empty carton. She could fly out, get some real ice cream, but that requires effort. Kara grumbles and cracks open the vegan ice cream. It’s better than nothing.

\--

Alex fumbles with her keys, passing a bag of take out to Maggie.

“Sorry we’re late—“ Alex stutters to a stop.

“Babe what’s—“ Maggie slowly blinks.

Kara groans, rubbing her slightly bulging stomach. Alex and Maggie stare at the empty ice cream cartons on the table.

“Did you…did you eat all the ice cream?” Maggie asks in disbelief.

“…No?” Kara burps and wipes her hand across her sticky lips.

Alex sets the take out down on the table and opens up her freezer. There is one more carton of ice cream and it is not the vegan one.

“Aw come on,” Alex mumbles. “I had plans for that!”

“Ew!” Kara makes gagging noises. “I’m never eating vegan ice cream again.”

**Author's Note:**

> one of many many vegan ice cream references in this fandom i'm sure.


End file.
